


Little Bloodred Riding Hood

by WindyRein



Series: The Portland Alpha [5]
Category: Grimm (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Stiles, Poetry, Wesen Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wakes up and sees red (but not Alpha-red, not safewarmmate)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bloodred Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> where the hell did this come from?! I mean, I haven't even thought about this 'verse in months and yesterday this idea sidles up to me all "do you remember when stiles was kidnapped? do ya?! we should do something with that...like stiles' pov"
> 
> Seriously, where the hell? o.O
> 
> (title from [CoB's Lil' Bloodred Ridin' Hood](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJDUsTgNDZs))

red's the first thing he sees

(not safewarmAlpha)

red becomes gold becomes black becomes blue

(his head's spinning)

blackblackblack not eyes anymore

(why can't he concentrate?)

clothes and cloth and magic

(he wants to roar and thrash)

black twisted sick magic

(he can't move, too sluggish)

words now, _you should've stayed in whatever hole you came from_

(his mindmagiceverything looking for the steel thread inside)

_we'll show you and your mongrels what happens to shifters in this town_

( _he's gonna rip you to shreds_ and a manic smile)

a snarl a growl being yanked back

(there's a crack)

whispered mutters _need to make it last_

(his magic slithers out and **_reaches_** )

a howl and panic and scattering like rats

(he keeps laughing even when their warm blood splatters on him)

redwarmsafeAlphamate


End file.
